Can you accept yourself?
by Lolster257
Summary: This is a gay relationship between Bradley Steven Perry and Aedin Mincks.Rated M for Preteen slash/sexual stuff between them.
1. Chapter 1

Okay,so this story will be rated M for sexualcontent and for ,this will have some BradleyStevenPerryxAedinMinc ks.

This story starts off in the middle of a normal school day,and Aedin seems to be eating recess alone again wondering why he wasn't as athletic as the other kids."Where's Jane and Max?"He thought to himself."Their classes ended five minutes ago."He thought just as he got hit by a dodgeball."Oh,sorry nerd!"Bradley and the other cool kids absolutely despised them and could never stand how stupid they were and why they had to play such meaningless hated everyone of them except for was just something about Bradley he liked. He never considered himself a homosexual but he was falling for for this chapter but I am on a mobile phone which has a to worry though because I will be posting a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

I got this chapters idea from to him I got an idea.

As Aedin was going back to his class he noticed people were looking at him he sat down on his desk,he noticed someone had written a sentence which said "I am a faggot someone kiss me!"He absolutely raged and went straight to Bradley and his group."Which one of you did this?"he yelled."Relax nerd,we were just kidding"Bradley grabbed Bradley by the collar and smashed him against the wall while everybody was just shocked at what they saw."You listen here buddy,I am tired of you treating me and everybody else like think you're cool for picking on us?Well think again asswipe.'Aedin pushed him back then punched him on the face while the students were shouting "fight!fight!fight!".The teacher came in,scolded them,took the two to the principal and called the parents.

The next episode might have some familiar things from his story but I thought of this first anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

The Principal basically,told them to get handcuffed to each other and spend everyday for two weeks with each other and the only times they will get uncuffed is when they bathe,dress and go to the bathroom(pooping not peeing).Their parents agreed to this and picked them up a while activity/experiment will start tomorrow both of their parents said with a sigh.

(Skipping to the next day)

They were in the principal's office and there was a police officer police officer cuffed them together and told them to go to first class they had were English."Can't we just skip English?I hate this class"Bradley said."Absolutely not!Unlike you I have perfect grades which I try to keep."Aedin went on with Bradley asking questions every time the teacher said something which left Aedin with a the class,Bradley said he had go to the bathroom and Aedin they got there,Bradley told Aedin to go turn his back but be just couldn't help but take a quick glance at Bradley peeing.

Their next class was P.E. which Bradley was very happy about but Aedin was very impatient and couldn't wait to were playing dodgeball and Aedin couldn't help moving since Gabe was dodging so got eliminated after a while and had to take a there was a note on their lockers saying "you boys can handle this,after all you've already showered many times."Unlike Gabe Aedin wasn't very happy with this idea mainly because he was very sensitive about his went with the idea anyway and they both had a lot of awkward they were showering,Aedin couldn't help but take glances at Bradley's crotch,he was very embarrased when Bradley looked at him and saw he had an erection which he got from couldn't help but they were dressing up there was an instance where Bradley accidentally touched Aedin's crotch which made them both day went on normally until lunch.

I won't really provide lots of dialogue until the next chapters.


	4. Update

I have decided to continue this story because of all the with me because 3 days from now I am getting my computer back from my old I just moved.


	5. Chapter 4

*the next couple hours*

Aedin and Bradley were both sitting down in Bradley's bus going home."This bus is full of noise,crap and all other kinds of bullshit"Aedin thought to himself."This bus isn't as bad as you think,it may be noisy going home but going to school,it's like a ghost bus."Bradley replied as if reading the other's put his hand onto Aedin's leg without even couldn't believe once rowdy,rude,annoying boy is now touching him tenderly and can actually be conversed with.

*after the bus ride*

Bradley went up to the door and rang the was no tried about two more times but still no just gave up and got the extra keya underneath the "Welcome!" mat in front there they stepped in,Aedin couldn't actually believe a middle class boy can have such a nice,cozy was obviously not as serene as his house but he liked it that way."What do you want to do dork?"asked Bradley."I don't know,what do you usually do?"asked brought him into the kitchen and got some Oreos with milk then he went back to the living room and flipped on the two boys chatted and ate as they were Duncans finally came home after an hour or two and told both the boys to go to ,Bradley actually had a queen sized bed which served well.

Other things will happen (obviously some M content) but I will save it for the next and also,I refer to Bradley as Bradley because that's his real name and Aedin as Aedin because of the same reason as Duncan or Bradley Duncan may be what I type sometimes but just disregard will stay the same since I brought him into the GLC world,not the ANT Farm world.


End file.
